busgodunedinfandomcom-20200213-history
2015-11-30 Meeting minutes
Minutes ogf Bus Go Dunedin public meeting, 30 November 2015 Civic Hall, Howden St, Green Island. 12.30 pm. A list of those present was taken. Alex welcomed everyone to the meeting and invited each in tirn to introduce themselves and briefly describe their problems with the present bus service. Issues raised Stevenson Rd bus shelters have been removed, but were well used by school bus passengers whose bus sevice has continued on this route. One Concord passenger now has the habit of driving in to Green Island to access the express bus. Brighton route: inconvenience of driving through Abbotsford every time to and from Brighton. "boring" Numbers of passengers down on the Brighton service since the change requiring these people to change buses to get to and from Dunedin. Suggestion that residents mount a rate strike, witholding their ORC transport rate until the service is improved. One speaker said that the Otago Regional Council claimed that the present service was supported by a survey and questioned the integrity of the survey. Users said they had been told by Otago Regional Council staff to "get a taxi" or "walk to Corstorphine" and found these suggestions arrogant. One Concord resident said that Mr Collings from ORC had said that "crossover" of bus routes was illegal... it was resolved that Bus Go should follow this matter up and seek clarification. One Concord user has gone from using the bus six days a week to once or twice every two or there weeks. Bus driver changes outside the depot at The Oval waste the time saved by skipping Caversham and South Dunedin by running an express service. A bus sits outside the Commercial Tavern every day for half an hour at thre o'clock A Brighton bus runs empty into town every day about eight thirty after making all its passengers get out onto the other bus. Media Peter introduced media reporters from The Star and Otago Daily Times. Suggestions Alex called for suggestions to improve the service #survey current use compared to before the changes #put it all back the way it was before #Run the Brighton bus to Dunedin as a local service in addition to the express sevice #Make the Kaikorai Valley service divert to Green Island in a Y shaped route each time it serves Concord #make every second Mosgiel express a local service Heated discussion on these verious suggestions ensued. Motion Peter put a motion in an attempt to catch all the best suggestions: That this public meeting calls on the Otago Regional Council to retain its new highway express bus service from Green Island but also extend the Brighton-Abbotsford service to the city on the old route via Concord, Corstorphine, Caversham and South Dunedin The meeting was invited debate on the motion, but a call from the floor asked for a vote. The motion was carried unanimously. Express bus stop for Cavesham Peter tabled an email to Bus Go from NZTA explaining that two express bus stops had been built either side of the highway at the Caversham traffic lights for use by express buses if required. Peter tabled photos of the location. They had not been marked as bus stops and NZTA said this would be a matter for the ORC. Peter asked if those present would like Bus Go to ask the ORC to get the Mosgiel Express to serve these new stops. It was agreed that this issue be set aside as it was less important than rinstating a local service alongside the express. Conclusion The meeting closed about 1.45 pm. Informal discussion among those present raised the possibility of a petition requesting the extension of the Brighton service as resolved in the motion during the meeting. category:meeting minutes Category:Public Meetings